Bohaterowie serialu MasterSpawacza Wojny Klanów (sezon 1)
Prawie wszyscy bohaterowie serialu należą do jakiejś organizacji. Opisani zostali wedle nich. # Exodus: Niezniszczalni # Wojny Klanów # Wojny Klanów 2 Relikwia # Wojny Klanów 3 Przeznaczenie # Wojny Klanów:Ocalenie # Hands of the Devil Bractwo Miecza * Horus Hoton - główny bohater, młody, może 25 letni budowniczy. Założył Bractwo tylko po to, żeby zemścić się na Teamie Apokalipsy za śmierć ojca. Udało mu się, choć kosztem śmierci najlepszego przyjaciela i odejścia drugiego. Potem ożenił się i miał trójkę dzieci. * Pietren Schröder - bohater pierwszoplanowy, młody budowniczy, najlepszy przyjaciel Horusa. Uwielbia pić bez opamiętania w barze "Pod Stołem", przez co raz dostał mandat. Zginął w odcinku Szatan żyje. * Kevin Cardio - bohater pierwszoplanowy, szpieg Sekty. Dołączył jako pierwszy do nowej organizacji z racji swojej wiedzy na temat Teamu. Jako jedyny został z Horusem od początku do końca. Potem wypowiedział dziwne słowa i odleciał w nieznane. Nie było go z Bractwem w momencie porwanie przez Szatanistów. * Carl Richardson - bohater pierwszoplanowy, przyjaciel Pietrena, a potem Horusa, został porwany przez Team, żeby Horus odpuścił. Bohaterowie uwolnili Carla, a ten dołączył do organizacji. Potem pokłócił się z Horusem i odszedł. Wspomógł jednak Bractwo w poszukiwaniu kluczy do bazy Barina. * Taylor Kynareth/Tailor - bohater pierwszoplanowy, brat Barina. Dołączył do Bractwa z chęci zemsty na bracie. Udało mu się to. Po walce z Phantomem został żołnierzem i pojechał na Dziki Zachód. Team Apokalipsy Właściwi członkowie * Red - bohater drugoplanowy, członek Teamu. Bezwzględny. Jego baza znajduje się w południowym Meksyku i jest urządzona w stylu kowbojskim. Został zabity przez Bractwo. Jego imię pochodzi od koloru noszonych rękawic. * Karwon - bohater drugoplanowy, członek Teamu. Wyjątkowy tchórzliwy. Jego baza znajduje się w Dolinie Dino-Robali, jest urządzona w stylu prehistorycznym. Został zabity przez Bractwo. Jego imię pochodzi od słowa 'karbon', mającego się kojarzyć z prehistorią. * Design - bohater drugoplanowy, członek Teamu. W sumie dość sympatyczny. Jego baza jest urządzona nowocześnie. Zginął próbując ją odzyskać. Jego imię oznacza 'projektować' i ma zapewne związek z nowoczesnym wystrojem bazy. * Barin - bohater drugoplanowy, członek Teamu. Bezwzględny, marzył o wymordowaniu całej Ziemi. Jego baza jest urządzona w stylu średniowiecznym. Został zabity przez Bractwo. Jego imię pochodzi od słowa 'baron', mającego się kojarzyć ze średniowieczem. * Phantom - bohater epizodyczny, przywódca Teamu. Bezwzględny. Jego baza znajduje się na Świętej Górze, ale ma też kryjówkę niedaleko, na moście. Choć jest najgroźniejszy w pojedynkę, woli (jak zresztą pozostali) polegać na obstawie, w tym wypadku najemnikach. Został zabity przez Bractwo, kończąc karkołomny trud. Jego imię miało zapewne brzmieć groźnie i jednocześnie mieć związek z tym, że nikt nie zna jego wyglądu. Strażnicy Kluczy Do bazy Reda * Gangsterzy - bohater epizodyczny, zbiorowy. Napadli na Bractwo po rozpoczęciu wyprawy. Później, dzięki McVarleyowi, zostali pokonani. * McVarley - bohater trzecioplanowy, przywódca szkockiej mafii, zaprzyjaźnił się z Bractwem. W rzeczywistości szpiegował ich na rzecz Reda, który uwięził mu brata, McFletchera. Po jego uwolnieniu nie interesował się już Horusem i innymi, więc odszedł od nich. Wracając próbował namówić brata do dołączenia do jego mafii, ale tylko tym bardziej odsunął go od siebie. Potem zginął podczas ataku Bractwa na bazę mafii. * Ben Krótki - bohater epizodyczny, francuski kowboj. Wraz ze swoją bandą został napadnięty przez Zakon Ciemności. Przeżył, ale nie wiadomo, co się z nim później stało. Do bazy Karwona * Szaman Szatanistów - bohater epizodyczny, dowódca kościoła Szatana. Został zabity przez Bractwo dzięki planowi Sentinela. * Kevin Cardio - Kevin właściwie znalazł klucz, ale można zakładać, że miał go od początku. * Sentinel - patrz: Sekta Do bazy Designa * Kibice Manchesteru - bohater epizodyczny, zbiorowy. Odparli atak Zakonu Ciemności, ale nie poradzili sobie z Bractwem Miecza. * Ricardo Torres - bohater trzecioplanowy, mąż Sary. Został porwany przez Szatanistów po śmierci ich Szamana i przymusowo mianowany nowym dowódcą. Choć Horus go rozpoznał, na ratunek już było za późno. * Design - Design został strażnikiem przymusowo, po tym jak jego szpieg, Francois, przejął władzę nad jego bazą. Do bazy Barina * Lern Stonecow - Lern został strażnikiem przymusowo, ponieważ Barin nie chciał śmierci Tailora. Został zabity przez Carla i Sarę. * Mercury - bohater epizodyczny, podszywał się pod Pietrena. Został zabity przez Bractwo. * McDunstan - bohater epizodyczny, "syn" McVarleya. Został zabity podczas napadu na siedzibę mafii. Sekta * Splinter - bohater drugoplanowy, dowódca i współzałożyciel Sekty, niezbyt honorowy ani inteligentny. Często przegrywa walki i ratuje się od śmierci ucieczką. Zginął w przedostatnim odcinku, podczas napadu Horacjuszy na bazę Sekty. * generał Sentinel - bohater trzecioplanowy, doradca Splintera. Podczas nieobecności dowódcy to właśnie on dowodzi Sektą. To także on odpowiada za śmierć Pietrena. * kapitan Dexter - bohater epizodyczny, młody dowódca silnego oddziału Sekty. Nie odgrywa większej roli. * Verdom - bohater drugoplanowy, potwór, a później trup, kursujący między Splinterem a Remembem. Zginął z ręki Rememba, który zniszczył go amuletem. Trafił wtedy to tzw. świata równoległego, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z Lernem. Razem zabili pierwszego podtrzymywacza życia tego świata (zabicie wszystkich równa się powrotowi na Ziemię). * Foreks - bohater wspomniany, poprzedni dowódca Sekty. Został pokonany i wygnany przez Splintera, który go dodatkowo oślepił. Horacjusze * Remembo "McChees" - bohater drugoplanowy, bezwzględny dowódca Horacjuszy, najgroźniejszy ze wszystkich dowódców. To właśnie on wygrywa Wojny Klanów w sezonie pierwszym. * Blockper i Matus Yellow-Forever - bohaterowie epizodyczni, członkowie elity Horacjuszy. Matus jest zastępcą Rememba, a Blockper zginął podczas napadu na bazę Sekty. Jeźdźcy Wiatru/Jeźdźcy Zachodu * Lern Stonecow - bohater drugoplanowy, mądry, aczkolwiek porywczy dowódca Jeźdźców Wiatru. Przez przymusowe mianowanie strażnikiem zginął. Nienawidzi Sekty, głównie za odebranie jego organizacji popularności.. Zmienia się to po przeniesieniu go do świata równoległego. * Błotniak Rewolwerowiec - bohater epizodyczny, nowy dowódca organizacji, zmienił jej nazwę na Jeźdźcy Zachodu. Potem właściwie wycofał się z Wojen, zajmując się porządkowaniem wewnętrznych spraw. Zakon Ciemności * Rexxar - bohater trzecioplanowy, dowódca Zakonu Ciemności. Walczy z Teamem Apokalipsy i Sektą, ale później się wycofuje. * Sara Torres - bohaterka trzecioplanowa, żona Ricarda. Miała też inne propozycje dołączeń i przez to Ricardo został strażnikiem. Po wycofaniu się z organizacji odchodzi. Pozostali * Shepard Hoton - bohater epizodyczny, stary, nadopiekuńczy ojciec Horusa. Został zabity przez Team Apokalipsy. * Porucznik Prot - bohater epizodyczny, naprawdę McFletcher. Zemścił się na bracie dołączając do policji. * Perry - bohater epizodyczny, tajemniczy działacz. Przekazał Carlowi informacje o kluczach do bazy Barina. * Groszek - bohater epizodyczny, pierwszy podtrzymywacz życia świata równoległego. Zabity przez Lerna i Verdoma. Kategoria:Wojny Klanów Kategoria:Listy bohaterów Kategoria:MasterSpawacz